Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -15\% \times -0.84 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -15\% = -\dfrac{15}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{20} $ $ -0.84 = -\dfrac{8.4}{10} = -\dfrac{21}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{20} \times -\dfrac{21}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{20} \times -\dfrac{21}{25} } = \dfrac{-3 \times -21 } {20 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{20} \times -\dfrac{21}{25} } = \dfrac{63}{500} $